The Unholy Trinity: Serpent Spell
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Tres varitas con un mismo núcleo reune a tres corazones. Una magia diferente a cualquier cosa que el mundo haya visto antes. Una historia de amor, amistad y traición, que reune a aquellos que nunca debieron haber sido y destruye todo lo que una vez fue. Bellatrix/Hermione; Primera parte de una triología.
1. La Oscuridad que Vino Antes

**Enlace al Original: **poned fanfiction punto net aquí/ s / 7743134 /1/ The-Unholy-Trinity-Serpent-Spell

**Autor:** MadameCissy

**Disclamer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling** y el fic es original de **MadameCissy.** Yo sólo me encargo de la **traducción.**

**Pareja: **Hermione/Bellatrix para empezar, pero también habrá Hermione/Narcissa y Hermione/Andrómeda

**Rating:** M por lenguaje, violencia, tortura y escenas sexuales.

**Línea de Tiempo:** justo cuando el trío se reune en la Madriguera, al comiendo de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Ignora los sucesos ocurridos después de eso.

**Aviso:** El primer capítulo contiene una escena de violación (hombre/mujer). Si esto es un tema delicado para ti, por favor asegurate de no estar sola cuando lo leas o de que estás en un lugar seguro para ti. Espero que esto no os afecte, y si crees que pueda pasar, es mejor que lo dejes. Lees bajo tu propio riesgo, seas quien seas.

Hay relaciones mujer/mujer durante el fic (obviamente) así que si no te gusta, no leas.

**N/T:** Vengo con un traducción de uno de los mejores fics que he leído nunca, siendo el que mejor redacción tiene de todos los fics que de los que tengo el honor de traducir. Es una triología, siendo esta la primera parte y la más larga con diferencia. Consta de 40 capítulos, de los cuales tengo adelantados 6. Las actualizaciones serán el último domingo de cada mes. Una vez que haya terminado con los viejos proyectos y pueda dedicarme enteramente a este, las actualizaciones serán más seguidas.

Creo que no hay nada más que añadir así que...¡A leer! _Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Oscuridad que Vino Antes. **

_No luches con monstruos, no vaya a ser que te conviertas en uno _

_y, si contemplas el abismo, el abismo te contemplará a ti_

_~Friedrich Nieztsche_

La oscuridad había caído hacía unas horas, aunque en esos días parecía que el mundo estaba envuelto permanentemente en un manto de sombras. Trazos de niebla presionaban contra la ventana y oscuras figuras se movían, sus caras ocultas tras capuchas oscuras, pero sus ojos buscaban constantemente a su próxima presa. Desde el resurgimiento del Señor Oscuro el mundo tal y como lo habían conocido había dejado de existir. Las personas con sentido común no viajaban solas. Pequeños grupos de magos y brujas podían defenderse si tenían que hacerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de permanente miedo y todos miraban por encima del hombro donde quiera que iban. El peligro acechaba en cada esquina. La mayoría de las tiendas del una vez tan popular Callejón Diagon habían sido tapiadas. Aquellas que no tenían madera cubriendo las ventanas y las puertas habían sido asaltadas y quemadas. Vidrios rotos cubrían el callejón empedrado. Cuando llegaba la noche, familias enteras desaparecían. Si alguna vez veían otro amanecer, nadie lo sabía. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar y mucho menos a responder.

Hermione Granger miró distraídamente por la ventana de la cabaña. Nunca había estado allí antes, y aunque había sido su refugio las últimas horas, no se sentía cómoda. Estaba rodeada de gente a la que llamaba amigos, pero sus voces no podían estar más lejos. Miró a través del oscuro cristal al cambiante mundo exterior. La magia la protegía, los protegía a todos. Era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y una muerte segura, la magia y la capacidad de alguien de guardar un secreto. Hacía mucho que Hermione había aprendido que no se podía confiar en la mayoría de la gente. Ella mantenía sus secretos para sí misma. Era el lugar más seguro donde guardarlos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una mano se colocó sobre su hombro, y miró hacia arriba. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. A la tenue luz de las velas la mujer detrás de ella la sobresaltó y necesitó unos segundos para recordarse a sí misma que no estaba siendo confrontada por un fantasma de su pasado. El sorprendente parecido con su desquiciada hermana era algo a lo que Andrómeda Tonks ya estaba acostumbrada y cuando vio la duda en los ojos de Hermione, sonrió. Se había acostumbrado al temor que se extendía por el rostro de una persona cada vez que la veía por primera vez.

—Molly se preguntaba adónde te habías ido—la bruja de cabello oscuro sonrió amablemente. Ojos pardos buscaron en la cara de Hermione. Los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de la morena eran inconfundibles. El peso del mundo recaía sobre unos hombros demasiado pequeños para sobrellevarlo. Andrómeda era una mujer inteligente. Después de haber criado a Nymphadora había muy pocas cosas que se le escapaban. Había sentido cómo la llegada esa misma tarde de Molly y Ginny Weasley había perturbado la mente de Hermione—. ¿Está todo bien, Hermione?

—Sí, todo está bien—respondió Hermione, sintiendo como el miedo inicial la llenaba después de que el subidón de adrenalina desapareciera. Sus ojos se movían alrededor de la pequeña y acogedora sala de estar de la casa de Andrómeda como si estuviera buscando una vía de escape. Estar cerca de la bruja le hacía sentirse incómoda, pero no quería que ella lo supiera—. Me duele la cabeza y las divagaciones de Molly no es exactamente lo que se dice una cura—miró a Andrómeda, disculpándose con los ojos—. La puerta estaba abierta...

Andrómeda sonrió y su mano se deslizó sobre el hombro de Hermione. Ella era una madre, así como una experta en Legeremancia, algo que no muchas personas sabían. Era una habilidad que había heredado cuando era una niña y que se remontaba generaciones en su familia. Ambas cosas en suma hicieron que pudiera sentir la mentira de Hermione. Entendiendo que la joven Gryffindor no quería hablar de lo que la preocupaba, asintió silenciosamente.

—Puedes acostarte arriba si quieres. Tengo una habitación libre. Puedes regresar a la Madriguera mañana.

—Gracias, pero estoy segura de que me iré a última hora—contestó Hermione. Sus ojos se dirigieron al gran reloj de la pared. Eran poco más de las once—. Se supone que la fiesta termina a medianoche.

Los ojos de Andrómeda también se desviaron hacia la ventana y, como Hermione, observó la noche.

—Es extraño—dijo. Por un segundo, a Hermione le pareció ver desaprobación en los ojos de la mujer—. Una fiesta en estos tiempos oscuros.

Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo. No sólo la idea de una boda parecía completamente inapropiada pero la idea de una despedida de soltero era incluso peor. Fleur había insistido en que no quería una fiesta para celebrar su última noche como una mujer soltera y, en su lugar, había elegido pasar una noche tranquila con sus padres y su hermana. Bill estaba en la Madriguera con todos los hombres, bebiendo whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione no podía imaginar cómo alguien podría disfrutar de cualquier tipo de fiesta, mientras la gente estaba muriendo ahí fuera, en el mundo real, todas las noches. Había oído decir a Molly que había que celebrar y sonreír, recordar que había un montón de cosas buenas en el mundo. Hermione pensaba que eso carecía de sentido. Todas las cosas buenas habían muerto.

—Sabes, no hay que avergonzarse de ello—dijo Andrómeda inesperadamente y sus ojos avellana se clavaron en los de Hermione. Ella la miró desconcertada.

—¿De qué?

—De admitir que cada vez que me miras ves a mi hermana—dijo Andrómeda suavemente. Su voz era extrañamente hueca, pero su mirada se detuvo en Hermione un poco más. Era como si las palabras que alguna vez tuvieron un significado lo hubiesen perdido—. Nymphadora me contó lo que pasó en el Ministerio hace dos años. Fue una de las raras ocasiones en las que me habló de su trabajo. Estaba triste. Me dijo que mi hermana mató a su propio primo.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero no podía pensar en las palabras. En cambio, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación una vez más y encontraron un descanso en la repisa de la chimenea. Un marco de fotos estaba sobre ella. La imagen se volvió hacia ella y a la tenue luz de la vela Hermione pudo ver figuras sentadas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un gran árbol. Se alejó de la ventana y caminó por el cuarto sintiendo los ojos de Andrómeda en la espalda. Cuando llegó a la chimenea cogió el marco y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Dedos delicados trazaban la imagen amarilla tras el vidrio.

Tres jóvenes mujeres casi idénticas miraban a la cámara. Las tres estaban perfectamente arrodilladas en la hierba con la falda cubriendo sus tobillos. Sonrisas jugueteaban en sus labios, pero era en sus ojos en los que Hermione estaba más interesada. Se quedó mirando a la mujer de la derecha. Su rostro era uno que Hermione nunca olvidaría y los rizos negros como plumas de cuervo contrastaban notablemente contra la piel de porcelana de la mujer. Una joven Bellatrix Lestrange sonrió a Hermione.

—En esta, sus ojos no están muertos—dijo Hermione, y mostró la imagen a Andrómeda—. En todas las fotos que he visto, sus ojos están muertos. Pero aquí, sonríe. Está viva.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo—Andrómeda sonrió tristemente y tomó gentilmente la imagen de la mano de Hermione. Sus dedos se rozaron y Hermione sintió un escalofrío cálido en la espalda. Andrómeda no miró la imagen de su pasado y la volvió a colocar sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. Soy incapaz de desprenderme de ella. No mucha gente lo entiende—miró a Hermione—. Vamos, vamos a hacer algo de té. Molly y Ginny vendrán pronto a buscarnos.

Hermione siguió en silencio a Andrómeda fuera de la sala de estar y se dio la vuelta una última vez al llegar a la puerta. Miró la foto de Bellatrix, almacenando la imagen de forma segura en su mente. No quería olvidar esa sonrisa. Quería olvidar lo que Bellatrix había hecho, lo que había destruido, pero deseaba recordar lo que había sido una vez. Una adolescente, no mucho mayor que ella ahora, de rodillas en la hierba una tarde de verano. Hermione le dio la espalda a la foto y siguió a Andrómeda a la cocina. La bruja estaba hirviendo agua en la tetera con una llama azul que había hecho salir de la punta de su varita. Ginny y Molly estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina. Había una botella de vino vacía y dos copas frente a ellas.

—Harry acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que ya todos se han ido a casa—dijo Ginny.

Hermione podía oír la cadencia del alcohol en su voz. Apenas tenía edad suficiente para beber y Hermione se preguntó si Molly la habría dejado beber vino con la idea de que mañana podrían estar todos muertos. Nadie se contenía a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa. El tiempo se había convertido en algo precioso y nada se daba por sentado.

—Vamos a irnos pronto.

—Bueno—dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas y miraba a Andrómeda por el rabillo del ojo—. Estoy lista para irme a la cama.

—Harry nos ha contado que Bill y Ron bebieron mucho. Aparentemente, Lupin les dijo que se lo tomaran con calma pero Ron quiso empezar una pelea—comentó Ginny. Se inclinó perezosamente sobre el hombro de su madre. Molly parecía cansada, pensó Hermione.

Ella sabía lo asustada que estaba la mujer por lo que se esperaba de ellos. Hermione compartía ese miedo.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa. Ron siempre está buscando pelea—Hermione se encogió de hombros y tomó la taza de té que le tendía Andrómeda, con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente y Hermione se dio cuenta por primera vez que los ojos de Andrómeda eran más amables y suaves de lo que los orbes carbón de Bellatrix habían sido alguna vez. Ella sostuvo su mirada un segundo antes de desviarla. Tomó un sorbo de té caliente y sentir la propagación del líquido por su cuerpo le quitó parte de la confusión.

Otra media hora más tarde, Hermione, Ginny y Molly estaban de pie alrededor de la chimenea de Andrómeda, listas para irse. Hermione había insistido en ser la primera porque era la única sobria para poder vigilar que Ginny y Molly llegaran a casa a salvo. Después de la Aparición, la Red Flú era el método más rápido de transporte pero también era más complicado para una bruja o mago bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Dio un paso hacia las llamas verdes, tomo un puñado de polvos Flú y lo dejó caer en el fuego crepitante. Habló fuerte y claro.

—La Madriguera.

Segundos más tarde, la sala de estar de los Weasley apareció ante sus ojos y Hermione salió de la chimenea y se quitó la fina capa de cenizas y polvo de la ropa. Lo primero que notó fue lo tranquila que estaba la casa. No se oía ni una sola voz. Ni siquiera el crujido de una tabla del suelo. Se preguntó si todos los hombres se habrían ido a la cama. Lo siguiente que notó fue el rugido de las llamas tras ella y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Ginny y Molly aparecer juntas con los brazos entrelazados. Las dos pelirrojas salieron del fuego y dieron las buenas noches antes de irse por distintos caminos. Hermione decidió quedarse abajo sólo un poco más de tiempo. Había pocos momentos en los que la Madriguera estaba realmente tranquila. Quería disfrutar mientras durara.

Se sentó junto al fuego durante un tiempo, hojeando la edición de esa tarde de El Profeta. Más historias de muggles asesinados, de familias que huían y de ataques indiscriminados por parte de los mortífagos de Voldemort. Había fotos de mortífagos en busca y captura por todas las páginas y Hermione sintió cómo se le congelaba el corazón al ver la foto de Bellatrix Lestrange. Estaba impresa junto a un pequeño artículo que contaba la historia de una joven bruja torturada por la maldición Cruiciatus, la marca personal de Bellatrix. La pobre estaba en San Mungo pero los medimagos no estaban seguros de que fuera a sobrevivir a sus heridas.

Hermione dejó el periódico cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y levantó la vista para encontrarse a Ron tropezando en la sala de estar. Estaba claro que estaba borracho. Tropezó con el suelo, tropezó con el cordón de sus zapatillas y luego se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Hermione. Era como si sólo entonces se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y con ojos vidriosos, miró a la morena.

—Mione—dijo, arrastrando la palabra—, ¿sabes lo hermosa que eres?

—Estás borracho, Ronald—dijo Hermione con desdén cuando Ron se acercó para tocarle el brazo—. Vete a la cama.

—Pero, en realidad—comenzó Ron de nuevo. Podía oler el whisky de fuego en su aliento—, tú eres...

—¡Ron, ya basta! —exclamó Hermione cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su muñeca y trató de tirar de ella. Luchó por liberarse de su agarre, pero él no la dejó ir. Se dio cuenta, horrorizada, que estaba apoyado con la intención de besarla. Puso su mano libre contra su pecho y empujó. Se movió hacia atrás y la miró. Su mirada vidriosa había sido reemplazada por una de ira.

—¿Por qué no me besas? —preguntó. Sus dedos aún estaban cerrados alrededor de su muñeca. A pesar de que trató de retorcerse, él no la soltaba—. ¿No me quieres, Mione?

—No, Ron—dijo ella. El dolor en la muñeca empeoraba. Suspiró—. ¡Deja que me vaya! Me estás haciendo daño. Vete a la cama. Mañana te habrás olvidado de todo esto.

—Pero yo te amo—dijo Ron y, sin previo aviso, su boca se movió hacia delante y sus labios casi chocaron con los de ella. Sintió la bilis en el estómago cuando probó el alcohol en ellos. Ron apestaba. Trató de forzarla a abrir la boca con la lengua y ella luchó por alejarse de él. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Su peso se movió y Ron cayó encima de ella. Instintivamente, extendió la mano para empujarlo pero era demasiado pesado. Él ya no era el niño pelirrojo y flaco de su primer año. Ron era un hombre joven, fuerte, musculoso y ahora mucho más fuerte que ella.

—¡Ron, por favor! —le rogó Hermione mientras los labios de él se movían hacia sus mejillas. Sintió que se le tensaba el cuerpo cuando la mano que no sujetaba sus brazos se arrastraba hasta su estómago y encontraba la curva de sus pechos. Mientras apretaba uno, ella gritó y se echó hacia atrás. Al colocarse por encima de ella como un depredador hambriento a punto de atacar a su presa, Hermione vio algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes. Había una oscuridad que nunca había esperado ver.

—Oh, vamos, Mione. Harry me ha dicho que te gusto. ¿Qué tal un poco de besuqueo, eh? —sonrió. No era su sonrisa habitual. Era una sonrisa oscura, retorcida y maligna.

—No, me estás haciendo daño...¡Ay! Sólo...¡Suéltame! —Hermione trató de empujarlo de nuevo pero él no se movió. En cambio, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su estrecha muñeca y trató de tirar de ella hasta poder besarla. Como no se dejaba, lo sintió mover su peso corporal y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había colocado entre sus piernas. Estaba atrapada debajo de él—. Ron, por favor...Por favor, no hagas esto...Estás borracho...Simplemente... —él se apretó contra ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba excitado. Podía sentir su erección contra la tela de los vaqueros—. ¡Ay!¡No!

Su cuerpo se rindió completamente cuando sus labios encontraron los de ella otra vez. Dejó que la besara. Dejó que la tocara. Trató de alejarse de él pero no pudo. No había ningún lugar al que ir. Trato de escabullirse de su agarre pero él no la dejó. La borrachera nublaba sus sentidos y estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Se quedó inmóvil al sentir sus manos deslizándose bajo su camiseta y desabrochando su sujetador. El pellizco en sus pezones se sentía como una violación y lloraba en silencio mientras sentía cómo desabrochaba sus pantalones antes de tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Sus dedos la exploraron por lugares en los que jamás debió haber estado. Mordió uno de los cojines del sofá cuando su miembro hinchado la penetro y permitió que le abriera más las piernas mientras empujaba más profundamente. Un gemido llenó sus oídos mientras sus manos violaban su cuerpo una y otra vez. El dolor era insoportable. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sintió el corazón romperse en su pecho. Algo dentro de ella murió.

Se quedó mirando la pared mientras las lágrimas caían en silencio por su rostro. El hedor del alcohol la hacía enfermar. Podía saborear el vómito en la parte posterior de la boca y suprimió una arcada cuando unos dedos rozaron sus labios. Con cada golpe dolía más. Rogaba en silencio por que terminase. Deseaba morir. Lo único que quería era que aquello terminase de una vez. Que la oscuridad de la noche la tragara, se la llevara a otro mundo lleno de sombras donde nada de eso existía. Ojalá alguien, cualquiera, entrara y los encontrara. Que alguien se la llevara. Pero nadie vino. Estaban solos. Y ella se había perdido. Rota. Desgarrada para siempre.

Él terminó con un gemido y sus labios se presionaron firmemente contra los suyos. Lo sintió vaciarse dentro de ella y se tendió sobre su cuerpo, jadeando, por un tiempo antes de levantarse y cerrar la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros. Se inclinó para besarle la frente y parecía indiferente a las lágrimas en sus mejillas y el sabor de la sal en los labios.

—Te quiero, Mione—dijo, mientras dejaba que un rizo marrón se deslizara entre sus dedos. El gesto podría haber sido fácilmente confundido por suave o amoroso. Pero era la caricia de un borracho que no sabía lo que había hecho. Quien, al amanecer, no recordaría la devastación que había causado. La besó en la frente de nuevo—. Fue increíble.

Él ni se inmutó por la forma en la que ella se subió los vaqueros sin mirarlo y se acurrucó en una bola cuando la dejó en el sofá. Tropezó con la mesa de café mientras se tambaleaba para salir de la habitación y Hermione escuchó sus pasos por las escaleras, pasos que iban desapareciendo mientras se abría paso hacia arriba. Pronto el sonido de extinguió. Estaba sola otra vez. La tranquilidad en la sala volvió y lo único que podía escuchar eran sus propios sollozos y el sonido suave de las llamas que bailaban su danza de medianoche en la chimenea.

Temía el momento en el que rompiera el amanecer. No quería recordar. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

* * *

**Para todos aquellos que estén tentados a reclamarme por un supuesto bashing a Ron, aclaro: ¡Esto no es bashing! Amo la pareja de Ron/Hermione y la defendí durante años ante las ganas de mis amigas de que mataran de una vez a Ron para que Harry y Hermione pudieran acabar juntos. El bashing es cuando un ficker descarga su odio sobre un personaje y le humilla. Pasaos por el foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y revisad el Diccionario sobre Fanfiction si tenéis dudas. Esto es sólo un recurso de la autora para crear el ambiente perfecto que desencadenará futuros sucesos. Punto.  
**

**Ahora, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un bonito review :DD**

_27/10/13 a las 12:38_


	2. A un Paso del Infierno

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, atendiendo a un review que he recibido, he decidido que una vez al mes es muy poco así que actualizaré dos veces al mes pero sin orden. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Simple: significa que a lo mejor un día subo un lunes y al de dos semanas lo hago un sábado, es decir, que no será como había dicho en el capítulo anterior sobre el último domingo de cada mes así que sólo os queda estar atentos, lo siento, pero tengo que ir controlando para que pueda actualizar a un ritmo más o menos regular :D **

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de MadameCissy, yo sólo hago la traducción._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: A un Paso del Infierno.**

El sonido de los latigazos de la lluvia contra las ventanas no borraban los pensamientos en su cabeza. Ella todavía estaba en el sofá en el que la había violado, acurrucada en una bola con las rodillas a la altura del pecho. Miró las llamas de la chimenea. Las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas, dejando atrás una huella ardiente. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera. La lluvia había comenzado lo que parecía mucho tiempo atrás. Un trueno retumbó en algún lugar a lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza. No se incorporó hasta que no escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente a la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando vio que era Ginny quien entraba a la sala de estar.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama?—le preguntó la pelirroja cuando se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá. Ojos inquisitivos buscaron en el rostro de la morena—. Hermione, ¿estás llorando?

—Quiero estar sola, Gin—dijo Hermione, tratando de mantener la cara oculta a los ojos de su amiga. No quería que Ginny la viera así. No quería que nadie la viera así. Sólo harían preguntas que no estaba preparada para responder. Y no quería destruir el pequeño fragmento de esperanza que aún le quedaba a su amiga—. Vete a la cama, ¿vale? Subiré pronto...

—¿Estás enferma?¿Necesitas que llame a mi madre?—Ginny se puso de pie, lista para ir al piso de arriba a buscar a la señora Weasley.

—¡NO!—gritó Hermione y su inesperado estallido sorprendió a Ginny. Había girado sus piernas a un lado del sofá y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. No tenía sentido seguir ocultado el rastro de lágrimas—. No, por favor. No llames a tu madre.

—Has estado llorando—Ginny observó las marcas de lágrimas, claras sobre las mejillas de su amiga. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, ladeó la cabeza y algo oscuro cruzó sus ojos—. Está bien, sólo cuéntamelo. ¿Qué idiotez ha hecho mi hermano esta vez?

La sola mención de Ron le hizo sentir como si alguien se hundiera profundamente en su pecho, le arrancara el corazón y lo hiciera añicos en el suelo delante de ella. No podía hablar de ello. Hermione no podía decirle a Ginny lo que había pasado unas horas antes. Sabía que no podía decírselo a nadie. ¿Cómo podrían creerlo?¿Cómo podrían creer que había sucedido en realidad? ¿Ron, un violador? Era sólo un recordatorio cruel de cómo el mundo se había ido al infierno. Todo estaba demasiado jodido para que algo realmente bueno y hermoso pudiera sobrevivir.

Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. Las palabras dolían al salir de sus labios.

—No es nada, Gin. De verdad. Sólo...vuelve a la cama. Has bebido la mitad de esa botella de vino, probablemente ni siquiera deberías estar aquí ahora.

—Alguien tiene que hablar con Ron. No puede estar haciéndote daño todo el tiempo—Ginny sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No podía estar más cerca de la verdad, pero Hermione sabía que su amiga nunca adivinaría lo que había sucedido. Sí, Ron le había hecho daño. La había roto. Desgarrado. La había destruido. En pocos minutos había conseguido lo que ni siquiera Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían logrado hacer—. A veces me pregunto cómo papá y mamá lograron engendrar a alguien tan idiota.

Hermione no respondió. Sólo hablar de Ron hacía que su estómago se encogiera y ella esperaba, rezaba, poder dejar de sentirse tan enferma y no vomitar en el suelo de la sala de estar. Probablemente no quedaba nada dentro de su estómago para echar. Había vomitado ya dos veces. Un gesto sencillo con su varita se había ocupado del desastre. No quería que volviera ocurrir porque sino Ginny iría a buscar a su madre y tendría que dar explicaciones. Un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda mientras pensaba en estar frente a la señora Weasley. No estaba segura de si podría hacerlo. Se abrazó a sí misma protectoramente.

—No importa—Hermione suspiró mientras reprimía una nausea—. Debo haber comido algo que me ha sentado mal en casa de Andrómeda. Déjame un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelve a la cama. No quiero hablar de ello ahora.

Los ojos de Ginny se estrecharon y dio un paso inesperado en dirección a su amiga. La Weasley más joven nunca había sido una persona que dejase pasar las cosas fácilmente. Cuando Ginny se acercó a Hermione, pudo ver un gran moratón en su muñeca. La ira brilló en sus ojos cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos cansados de Hermione. La simple pregunta reveló su furia.

—Hermione, ¿te ha hecho daño?

—Te he dicho que no es nada—susurró Hermione, levantándose y dando un paso hacia atrás—. Déjame en paz, ¿vale?

—¿Qué ha pasado?—exigió Ginny.

—¡Nada!—espetó Hermione y Ginny no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que Hermione hubiera escapado por delante de ella y salido corriendo por el comedor hacia la puerta principal. El sonido de sus botas resonó en la madera, pero ya no le importaba a quién pudiese estar despertando. En alguna parte del piso de arriba se abrió una puerta. Sólo había una cosa que podía pensar en hacer. Tenía que salir de allí. Lejos de la habitación en la que estaba, fuera de los muros que la atrapaban. Tenía que salir a la calle. No quería sentir más.

Ginny la siguió y Hermione se dio la vuelta en la puerta abierta, encontrando a su amiga unos pasos por detrás de ella. Ginny tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro. Afuera, la lluvia caía a cántaros y otro ruido sordo anunció que otro fuerte trueno era inminente. El destello inesperado de un rayo iluminó el cielo negro como la tinta y dejó ver por un segundo la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Hermione.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes salir a la calle! Está lloviendo y...—Ginny vaciló. Parecía debatirse entre seguir a Hermione a la lluvia o alzar la voz para que alguien la escuchara y viniera a ayudar. Caminó alrededor de la mesa en un intento de llegar a su amiga, pero Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás. Estaba fuera del dintel de la puerta. Lo único que la protegía de la lluvia y la violenta tormenta era la pequeña cubierta sobre su cabeza—. ¿Y si te encuentran los mortífagos? ¡Papá dijo que no podemos ir a ninguna parte a menos que estemos juntos!

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa.

—¿Qué?¿Pero por qué?—preguntó Ginny, sin entender la repentina descomposición de Hermione—. Tienes que ayudar a Harry a destruir a ya-sabes-quién. ¡No puede hacer esto sin ti!¡Él y Ron te necesitan!¡No importa si cree que puede hacer esto solo, no puede!¡Te necesita, Hermione!

Tragó saliva y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Me encargaré de eso cuando llegue el momento. Sólo tengo que salir de aquí. Lejos. Lejos de...—no podía decir su nombre. Se mordió el labio inferior y un suave sollozo escapó de su garganta—. Tengo que pensar.

—¿Ahí?¿Qué tendrías que pensar justo ahí?—Ginny apuntó a la incesante lluvia.

—Lo sabré cuando lo encuentre—respondió Hermione y se dio la vuelta. Sin mirar atrás, se alejó de la protección de la cubierta y la lluvia la empapó casi inmediatamente. Su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y tenía hebras húmedas de pelo pegado a la frente. Empezó a caminar, cada vez más profundamente en la lluvia y la tormenta, lejos de la Madriguera. Podía oír a Ginny llamándola a sus espaldas, pero la voz de su amiga pronto fue engullida por el sonido abrumador de la tormenta.

Caminó hasta donde su cuerpo pudo, bajo la lluvia y sin ningún tipo de protección. No tenía abrigo. Todo con lo que contaba era su varita, a buen recaudo dentro de la manga. Sus pulmones se sentían apretados contra su caja torácica y la presión sólo iba creciendo a cada paso que daba. Le dolía caminar. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos y sus piernas débiles. El agotamiento físico la pateó antes de lo que había pensado pero cada paso más lejos de la Madriguera todavía no era lo suficientemente lejos. Caminó hasta llegar al estrecho camino rural que llevaba a la aldea. La carretera era la única manera de entrar o salir, a menos que se tuviera medios mágicos de transporte. Estaba cansada. Necesitaba dormir pero no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos.

En lugar de eso, trajo a su mente la única imagen que le procuraba seguridad sin un montón de gente haciendo preguntas. Agarró la varita y dio una vuelta, desapareciendo en la noche con un "pop." Se fue justo cuando las voces desesperadas de sus amigos llegaban hasta el lugar donde estaba y sus gritos pidiendo que regresara murieron bajo la lluvia.

Se encontraba de pie, en una de las estrechas callejuelas que llevaban al Callejón Diagon. Hermione murmuró un encantamiento suave que secaba la ropa y el agradable calor se filtró desde la tela a su piel y, finalmente, a sus huesos. Dejó de temblar y lentamente salió del pasaje al callejón empedrado. El Callejón Diagon parecía desierto y sintió una sigilosa sensación de intranquilidad. La mayoría de los escaparates estaban a oscuras. Otros estaban cubiertos con tablas y algunos tenían signos de fuego. Vidrios rotos llenaban la calle. No había nadie más allí y se tomó unos segundos para orientarse antes de dar una vuelta sobre sí misma y dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante. No era el lugar más seguro de la Tierra pero era mucho mejor que quedarse en la calle.

Dio la vuelta en otra esquina y se detuvo inesperadamente. Desde la dirección opuesta dos sombras se acercaban, cada vez más grandes a medida que acortaban distancias. El corazón de Hermione golpeaba en su pecho y sacó la varita, aunque sabía que si eran mortífagos estaba completamente perdida. Respiró hondo y se apretó contra la fría pared de ladrillo de lo que alguna vez había sido la tienda de varitas de Ollivander. Las sombras se la tragaron y esperó que la oscuridad fuera suficiente para ocultar su presencia. Las sonoras huellas se acercaron y ella trató de echar un vistazo a los rostros de las figuras encapuchadas. Reprimió un grito cuando un inesperado rayo de luna cayó sobre sus caras.

Ojos oscuros contrastando en un rostro pálido. Los años en Azkaban habían robado la mayor parte de su belleza, pero Bellatrix Lestrange seguía teniendo algo de su antigua gracia. Unos rizos negros como cuervos caían sobre su cara, dándole un aspecto un tanto infantil. Labios de color rubí se destacaban sobre los tonos porcelana de su piel. Hermione seguía sorprendida de que algo tan malvado pudiese ser tan hermoso. Era un recordatorio de lo injusto que era el mundo. Las cosas malas se suponía que eran feas. Bellatrix no lo era.

También reconoció a la segunda figura. Unos centímetros más alto que Bellatrix y con un traje más caro, no necesitó un segundo vistazo para reconocerlo. Sólo había una familia con el pelo tan rubio. Lucius Malfoy flanqueaba a su cuñada y giraba la varita en sus dedos como si estuviera aburrido. Intensos ojos grises se clavaban en nada en particular. Había muy poco, o nada, que le gustase a Lucius Malfoy. Hermione pensó que era por creído, arrogante y tonto de mente estrecha. Rasgos que su hijo Draco, que estaba en su mismo curso en Hogwarts, había heredado. De tal palo, tal astilla. Dos idiotas iguales.

Hermione sólo esperaba que no la vieran. No podía pensar en dos personas peores que Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy para encontrarla en una noche oscura y lluviosa como esa. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que podrían oírlo. Los siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaban. No hablaban entre sí. Si había algo por lo que parecían resentidos era por tener que estar uno al lado del otro. Hermione recordó que Bellatrix no tenía mucha simpatía por su cuñado. Observó en silencio a los dos mortífagos que ahora caminaban cerca de ella, a pocos pasos de donde estaba escondida. Ambos parecían ignorar que alguien los estaba observando. Estaba a punto de dejar escapar el aliento cuando pasaron y estaban a unos pocos metros cuando un repentino destello de luz roja disparó hacia ella. Instintivamente, levantó la varita y desvió el hechizo que se estrelló contra la ventana de una tienda de enfrente. El cristal se hizo añicos.

—¡Ajá! —gritó Bellatrix y salió corriendo hacia donde Hermione todavía estaba oculta. Apuntó con su varita a la oscuridad, lista para lanzar otro hechizo—. Sabía que había alguien aquí. ¡Sal, pequeña y sucia rata!

Hermione no dudó y dio un paso hacia delante. Al salir de las sombras, vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Bellatrix. Ojos de carbón se iluminaron de repente mientras la bruja oscura se percató de quién había salido de la oscuridad. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron.

—Bueno, bueno, si es la amiguita sangre sucia de Harry Potter...

Hermione ya no se encogía ante esa palabra.

—Bellatrix...

—¡Cierra la boca! —gritó Bellatrix y la apuntó con la varita. Hermione sintió que la voz moría en la parte posterior de su garganta. Bellatrix había utilizado un hechizo silenciador. Estaba casi decepcionada por la simplicidad del encantamiento. Parecía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para un Mortífago de su habilidad—. ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a hablarme?

—¿La amiga sangre sucia de Potter?—Lucius había llegado junto a Bellatrix. Si estaba molesto por el hecho de que Bellatrix había sentido la presencia de Hermione y él no, no lo demostraba. Miró a la joven morena de pie delante de Bellatrix, y una sonrisa de desdén se formó en su rostro. Él y Hermione se habían encontrado en numerosas ocasiones. La odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuo—. ¿Está sola?

—¿Ves a alguien más?—espetó Bellatrix y Lucius la miró con la boca abierta. Había sido bastante descortés—. Si sus estúpidos amiguitos estuvieran por aquí, ya habrían salido a defenderla—ella escrutó el rostro de Hermione—. Por supuesto que está sola—con la punta de su varita, levantó la barbilla de Hermione, lo que obligó a la chica a mirarla—. La pregunta es: ¿por qué estaría una sangre sucia dando vueltas en mitad de la noche y por su cuenta?

_Finite Incantatem._

—Porque puedo—respondió Hermione, a la defensiva, y Bellatrix estaba aparentemente impresionada por su capacidad de revertir el hechizo en silencio. No sabía de dónde había salido su valor ni por qué había hablado en voz alta. Sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente a la varita de Bellatrix. Sabía lo que esa cosa podía hacer. Sabía lo que había hecho. Y, curiosamente, no sentía miedo de estar en el extremo receptor esta vez. Levantó la cabeza con orgullo—. La última vez que lo comprobé, no era ilegal pasear de noche por la calle.

—Ilegal, no...—dijo Bellatrix y quitó la varita de la barbilla de Hermione. Sus ojos se estrecharon—. Pero peligroso...Sí...

Sucedió muy rápido.

—¡CRUCIO!—el grito de Bellatrix hizo eco a través de la noche lluviosa—. ¡Crucio!¡Crucio!

Hermione se derrumbó en el suelo y su cuerpo sucumbió casi de inmediato a movimientos involuntarios y espasmos. Se encogió en una bola, pero el abrumador dolor no se detuvo. Era como si alguien la abriera centímetro a centímetro y goteara ácido en sus venas. El dolor en su cabeza era insoportable, enrolló los dedos en el pelo y empezó a tirar en un intento desesperado de deshacerse de él. Las hebras de cabello castaño se enrollaron en sus dedos. Lágrimas ardientes cayeron sobre sus mejillas y las imágenes que inundaron su mente eran las mismas de las que había tratado de escapar huyendo esa noche. Sentía a Ron de nuevo, encima de ella, dentro de ella. Sus labios manchados de alcohol en los suyos, las manos violándola una y otra vez. Su grito de amor en los oídos, como un eco inquietante. Oyó su voz, vio su rostro y se acordó de sus ojos. Podía olerlo, sentirlo, saborearlo. El recuerdo de aquel clímax dentro de ella fue el momento en el que vació su estómago en el callejón empedrado. Un grito desde su corazón roto escapó de su garganta.

—Espera...—dijo Bellatrix de repente y bajó la varita. Lucius había intervenido, con ganas de participar en la tortura de la joven que se retorcía a los pies de su cuñada, pero los dedos de Bellatrix se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca y le obligó a apartar la varita. Ojos curiosos inspeccionaron a Hermione, todavía agitada, y negó con la cabeza—. Algo está mal.

—¿Mal?¿Qué quieres decir con "mal"? ¡No hay nada de malo!—se opuso Lucius y trató de empujar a Bellatrix.

—¡Silencio, idiota!—Bellatrix giró en su dirección y le apuntó con su varita. Él dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás—. Cuida tu tono, Lucius, o mi hermana bien podría ser viuda cuando amanezca.

Hermione encontró la fuerza suficiente para impulsarse con manos y rodillas y metió la mano en el charco de agua que había a su lado. La varita se le había deslizado fuera de la manga y la llevó de forma segura a su mano. Le dolía. No era como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Se las arregló para mirar por encima de su hombro y encontró a Bellatrix dando vueltas hasta que se detuvo justo en frente de ella. La bruja ladeó la cabeza.

—He visto ciertas imágenes en su cabeza—dijo, con una voz extrañamente baja. Hermione se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Bellatrix había visto sus recuerdos de la violación de Ron—. No era el dolor de mi maldición lo que estaba experimentando—alargó la mano y casi tiró a Hermione sobre sus pies. Estaba empapada, cubierta de vómito y sangre goteaba de su nariz. Mechones de pelo se le pegaban a la frente. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Bellatrix—. El niño Weasley la follaba.

Lucius reprimió una arcada.

—Esos malditos Weasley son una vergüenza. Traidores a la sangre.

—Ah, pero a ella no le gustó—Bellatrix la empujó un poco más fuerte. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Hermione una vez más, sin apartar los ojos de la chica. Hermione siguió a Bellatrix con los ojos—. ¿No es verdad, pequeña sangre sucia?¿Finalmente te ves como lo que eres?¿Inútil y sucia?—volvió a pararse justo frente a Hermione. Ojos oscuros perforaron los marrones avellana—. En realidad, creo que en el fondo sí le ha gustado. Te gustó cuando él empujó más profundamente—una solitaria lágrima de enfado cayó por la mejilla de Hermione. Bellatrix rió suavemente—. ¿Te dejó después?¿Se lavó las manos por haber tocado tu sucio cuerpo?

—Detente—Hermione se sorprendió por su propia declaración. Quería que las imágenes se fueran. Quería que terminara. Pero Bellatrix la obligaba a revivirlo una y otra vez. Cada palabra era como si Ron volviera a violarla. Una vez más. Y otra. Sin fin. Las palabras dolían más de lo que había dolido la Maldición Cruciatus—. Sólo...para...

—¿Es así como lo pediste?¿Con esa vocecita patética?—Bellatrix se burló de ella. Su rostro se acercó al de la chica morena. Tan cerca que Hermione podía ver cada pestaña, así como sentir su aliento caliente—. No, no lo hiciste. Dejaste que te follara. Lo dejaste porque eres un poco puta y él vio su oportunidad...

—¡NO!—gritó Hermione de repente. Era abrumador. Como un fuego recién encendido en su interior y las llamas consumidoras destruían todo lo que quedaba de ella. Su brazo se disparó. La punta de su varita se puso en contacto con el pecho de Bellatrix y cuando la maldición escapó de sus labios, captó la sonrisa que se extendía por la cara de la mortífaga—. ¡Crucio!

Bellatrix aterrizó en el suelo a unos pocos metros de distancia de Hermione, de espaldas, en un lío de ropas negras y extremidades enredadas. Lucius respondió casi de inmediato y corrió a su lado, apuntando su varita hacia Hermione mientras lo hacía. Pero Bellatrix sólo se impulsó a sí misma con los brazos y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con algo que sólo podía ser lujuria y hambre. Empujó a Lucius y miró a Hermione. Las palabras salieron de sus labios en un susurro tranquilo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

—Tienes que sentirlo.

Era como si veneno se hubiese extendido por su sangre. Su varita quemaba en sus manos y sentía electricidad en las venas. Se propagaba a través de ella, adormecía cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir. Hermione estaba entumecida. No sentía nada. Destruida, rota y desgarrada. Todo lo que quedó fue una sombra de la niña que había sido una vez. Apuntó otra vez con la varita y gritó el hechizo de nuevo casi con un deje de orgullo. El destello de luz roja se estrelló en el pecho de Bellatrix y esta vez el cuerpo de la bruja se encogió y comenzó a temblar.

Hermione miró casi con diversión cómo Bellatrix trataba de luchar contra su maldición. No apartó la varita y la mantuvo fija en la mujer, tratando de dominarla. Un rayo de plata se filtró entre la cubierta de nubes negras e iluminó su rostro, resaltando los rasgos rotos y los ojos hundidos. El segundo grito de Bellatrix fue de puro dolor y Hermione sintió algo en su pecho. Algo aburrida, se dio cuenta de que su corazón se había congelado. Sentía frío por dentro. No quedaba nada de ella. En una noche, todo lo que había sido una vez había muerto. Descuidadamente, retiró su varita y el cuerpo de Bellatrix detuvo las convulsiones.

La mortífaga necesitó menos tiempo que Hermione para recuperarse y se puso sobre sus pies casi al momento. Se tambaleó y tardó en recobrar el equilibrio unos pocos segundos, sus ojos color carbón buscaron los ahora huecos de Hermione. Labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa y Bellatrix cogió el brazo de Lucius.

—Vamos—dijo ella, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Lucius—. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Irnos?—preguntó Lucius, sin entender muy bien por qué no se llevaban a Hermione con ellos—. ¿Por qué?

—Lo entenderás muy pronto—dijo Bellatrix bruscamente y echó una última mirada a la triste silueta de Hermione Granger. En un instante, vio el resultado de lo que había pasado esa noche. La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo y dio un aspecto todavía más destruido a Hermione—. Nuestro trabajo aquí ya está hecho.

Los mortífagos desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro y Hermione se quedó sola bajo la lluvia torrencial.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un bonito review ;D  
**

_13/11/13 a las 19:12_


	3. Consuelo

**¡Hola!**

**Traigo un nuevo capítulo :D No hay mucho que decir sobre este, excepto que lo más posible es que os sorprenda. **

**¡Espero que os guste! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta es una traducción de un fic original de MadameCissy. Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Consuelo. **

Rompió el alba justo en el momento en el que subió la última colina. Allí estaba la Madriguera, rodeada de campos de maíz y briznas de hierba. Allí estaba el huerto donde Harry, Ron y ella habían jugado durante años. Primero como niños, después como adolescentes que habían visto demasiadas cosas horribles como para recordar lo que era ser un infante. El cielo aún estaba cubierto por gruesas nubes grises. La lluvia había parado temprano esa mañana, pero la hierba que pisaba todavía estaba húmeda. Sus botas y pantalones vaqueros estaban cubiertos de barro. El corazón le latía con calma en el pecho. Casi demasiado tranquilo, quizá. Se puso de pie en la cima de la colina, el viento movió su pelo y le dio en sus ojos vacíos. Delante de ella estaba el único lugar al que tenía que volver. Al menos por ahora.

Había pasado el resto de la noche en el Caldero Chorreante. El camarero era un mago que no la conocía. No había hecho preguntas, ella no había dado explicaciones. En su lugar, le había dado la botella de whisky de fuego tras la primera copa y el relativo calor del fuego le había permitido pensar en lo que había pasado en el callejón. Bellatrix Lestrange había tratado de torturarla. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer la bruja de pelo oscuro. Pero era lo que había hecho después lo que confundía su mente. Había permitido que Hermione pagara su dolor y frustración con ella. Había sonreído cuando Hermione usó la maldición cruciatus en ella. Se había echado a reír cuando arrastraba su cuerpo todavía tembloroso por los adoquines mojados. Y Hermione aún disfrutaba del placer que le había producido lo que había hecho. Por unos momentos, había sido libre.

Tomando un último respiro y aspirando el aire fresco, Hermione comenzó el descenso por la colina. Podía oler la lluvia en las ráfagas de viento y el rocío todavía brillaba sobre la hierba. Una escena de extraordinaria inocencia en un mundo que moría rápidamente. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la casa de los Weasley mientras cruzaba los últimos metros a través de la hierba húmeda y encontraba el estrecho sendero que conducía a la casa entre los campos de maíz. Las ramas crujían misteriosamente cuando caminaba junto a ellas y, finalmente, llegó a la puerta principal. Antes de que pudiera golpearla, la puerta se abrió y reveló a Molly Weasley.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien!—exclamó la mujer y agarró a Hermione por los hombros, arrastrándola hasta la cocina antes de envolverla en un abrazo apretado. Hermione se quedó inmóvil y no le devolvió el abrazo a la señora Weasley. Cuando la anciana la soltó, esta buscó su cara—. ¿Dónde has estado?¿En qué pensabas? ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—Dale un respiro, Molly—dijo una voz mucho más reconfortante detrás de la señora Weasley y los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en ella. Bajo la escasa luz de la cocina, Andrómeda se parecía demasiado a Bellatrix y Hermione se encontró a sí misma pasando de largo a la señora Weasley, hacia Andrómeda—. Debe tener una buena razón para salir corriendo. Alégrate de que haya vuelto sana y salva.

Hermione no dijo nada pero sintió una extraña sensación de seguridad de pie junto a Andrómeda. El atronador sonido de pisadas anunció que más personas estaban en camino y los ojos de Hermione se lanzaron nerviosamente hacia la puerta. Ginny fue la primera en aparecer, seguida de cerca por Harry y Ron. Verlo envió un escalofrío por su espalda e instintivamente buscó su varita. No podía explicar por qué. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella y la chica lo miró fijamente, sin expresión, en busca de cualquier señal de que él recordara. Por la manera en que desvió la mirada, supuso que había algún tipo de recuerdo vago, pero no lo suficientemente explícito. Si lo hubiera habido, no se atrevería a estar en la misma habitación que ella.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó Harry y también la abrazó.

Aún así, ella no respondió. No devolvió el abrazo. Sus brazos colgaban inmóviles a cada lado de su cuerpo. No había dormido. Se había pasado toda la noche bebiendo whisky de fuego, con la mirada fija en las llamas de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. No se sentía cansada. No sentía nada. Era como si algo se hubiera colado en su interior y hubiese apagado su capacidad de sentir.

—Estás horrible—señaló Ginny y Hermione le echó una mirada.

—Tú tampoco estás muy bien.

—Hemos estado buscándote la mayor parte de la noche—dijo Ginny, bruscamente—. Mamá estaba frenética. ¿En qué pensabas?¿A dónde fuiste?

—Londres—dijo Hermione con calma. Miró a Andrómeda—. Como te dije, sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—Tienes que ir a darte un baño—dijo Andrómeda suavemente. Podía sentir un cambio en la morena pero no podía entender su mente para especificar qué era. Hermione estaba tranquila y retraída, era casi como si no hubiera mente que leer—. Molly, voy a llevar a Hermione al cuarto de baño. Alguien debe echarle un ojo.

Molly estaba a punto de objetar. Sin lugar a dudas, iría a decir que ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar a Hermione, ya que era casi como una hija para ella. Pero Andrómeda negó con la cabeza.

—Hay muchas bocas que alimentar esta mañana, Molly. Todo el mundo ha estado trabajando la mayor parte de la noche. Estoy segura de que Hermione y yo estaremos bien, ¿no es así?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. No dijo nada pero siguió a Andrómeda por las escaleras. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de cualquier Weasley, la bruja se giró. Hermione buscó en su rostro algún rastro de Bellatrix; por ese brillo de esperanza que había sentido por la noche. Los ojos de Andrómeda eran demasiado blandos, amables, y su voz no era cruda y áspera. Pero sus labios...eran iguales.

—Sé que sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces y probablemente no tengo derecho a decirte nada pero lo que hiciste ayer por la noche fue algo completamente irresponsable-dijo Andrómeda con calma. Se fijó en la expresión en blanco de Hermione. Atrás quedaban las emociones rotas que había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior. Ya no estaba la chica que había visto—. Toda la Orden buscándote y cuando el sol salió, Molly estaba convencida de que habías muerto.

Estaba muerta, por dentro.

—¿Entiendes que les debes una explicación?—continuó Andrómeda. Se sentía un poco incómoda por el hecho de que Hermione parecía mirar a través de ella. Era como si sólo fuera una cáscara, una caja vacía de la mujer que había visto sólo horas atrás. Tenía los ojos hundidos y su piel estaba pálida y parecía muy fina. Anillos oscuros habían aparecido alrededor de sus ojos y parecía haber envejecido mucho en una sola noche. Algo había pasado para provocar ese cambio en ella. Los ojos de Andrómeda se estrecharon—. ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado?

—No—dijo Hermione bruscamente—. No lo creo.

—Muy bien—dijo Andrómeda y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad. No había esperado que la mujer se diera por vencida tan fácilmente. Después de haber visto lo que su hermana era capaz de hacer, le pareció muy extraño que Andrómeda retrocediera tan rápidamente—. Ve a bañarte. Te esperaré en tu habitación.

Hermione se preguntó por qué Andrómeda la estaba protegiendo y para qué. Había intervenido entre Molly y ella y estaba claro que para que algún Weasley pudiese llegar a ella, tendría que pasar por encima de Andrómeda forzadamente. Asintió en silencio y se metió en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Con un movimiento de su varita, abrió los grifos, eligió unas burbujas de color púrpura y se volvió hacia el espejo mientras se desvestía. Quitar el tejido de encima de su piel reveló los moratones dejados por el ataque breve pero intenso de Bellatrix. Marcas oscuras cubrían la mayor parte de su espalda, pecho y estómago y tenía algunos rasguños en el brazo. Cinco perfectas marcas de dedos sobresalían en su muñeca, donde Ron la había agarrado y cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con manchas de color rojo brillante entre sus piernas. Sangre seca pegada a la parte interior de su muslo.

Hermione hizo una mueca cuando se introdujo en el agua caliente y dejó que su cuerpo poco a poco se hundiera en las burbujas. Poco a poco, y por primera vez desde los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, cerró los ojos. Casi de inmediato, estaba de vuelta en el Callejón Diagon, frente a Bellatrix Lestrange. Sintió el poder de su propia varita de nuevo, desde el brazo hasta el final de sus dedos. Nunca antes había realizado una maldición imperdonable pero anoche lo hizo. No una vez, sino dos veces. Y no podía negar lo que la había hecho sentir. Había disfrutado. Todo lo que la vida le había robado había regresado a ella en un solo gesto.

Permaneció en el baño durante casi una hora, y el agua se había enfriado en el momento en el que salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una de las grandes toallas alrededor de sí misma. Dándose cuenta de que su ropa estaba todavía en el dormitorio que compartía con Ginny, respiró hondo y salió del baño. Hermione cruzó un rellano y entró en el dormitorio de su mejor amiga, encontrando a Andrómeda sentada en su cama. La mujer levantó la vista y Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Soy capaz de vestirme por mí misma—dijo ella bruscamente y se agachó para recoger la bolsa de color púrpura con cuentas que contenía la mayor parte de sus pertenencias. La belleza de la magia era lo único que tenía importancia para ella, la bolsa púrpura tenía el resto de cosas que con significado. Apuntó con su varita a la bolsa y, en silencio, convocó unos vaqueros, ropa interior y un jersey. Andrómeda se apartó con timidez cuando Hermione comenzó a vestirse pero miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo de ver los moretones oscuros antes de que desaparecieran debajo de la tela de color crema.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—susurró.

—Nada—dijo Hermione, acomodando la camisa para asegurarse de que tapaba las marcas de su muñeca—. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Andrómeda pareció herida.

—Supuse que preferirías que fuese yo quien te vigilara en vez de Molly. La puedo llamar si quieres...

—No—respondió Hermione rápidamente. Demasiado rápido—. Lo siento, Andy.

—¿Por qué huyes?—intentó Andrómeda de nuevo.

Hermione se sentó en la cama a regañadientes y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo. No podía explicar por qué Andrómeda la hacía sentir cómoda. Conocía a la señora Weasley desde hacía años y, sin embargo, la idea de estar en la misma habitación que ella la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado ser amiga de Harry Potter?

Andrómeda tragó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—No puedo decir haberlo hecho.

—Entonces me temo que ni siquiera puedes empezar a entenderme—dijo Hermione en voz baja. No estaba segura de cómo describir su relación entre Harry y Ron esos días...Fractura, quizá fuera la palabra indicada. Todo en lo que Harry podía pensar era en Voldemort y esos malditos Horrocruxes. Ron parecía no pensar—. Harry y Ron...Son diferentes. No son como yo.

—Eso es en algo en lo que puedo estar de acuerdo—Andrómeda sonrió.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Los tiempos han cambiado.

Los ojos de Andrómeda se precipitaron hacia la ventana. Era temprano, la niebla gris se apretaba contra el vidrio. Había pocas oportunidades de disfrutar del sol en esos días. Gruesas nubes de lluvia cubrían el cielo una vez más. Miró a Hermione y trató de cambiar de tema.

—¿Has decidido lo que te vas a poner para la boda?

Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de conversación.

—Compré un vestido en Londres el verano pasado. No he tenido la oportunidad de usarlo. Hay pocas razones para festejar en estos días.

Andrómeda sonrió y se levantó. Puso una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, voy a decirle a Molly que estás perfectamente bien. Nos vemos mañana por la noche.

—¿Mañana por la noche?—preguntó Hermione, en voz baja.

—La boda—le recordó Andrómeda y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione—. Espero verte ahí, Hermione.

—Lo harás—prometió Hermione y vio a la bruja salir de la habitación. Subió las piernas a la cama y sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana. Se había olvidado de que la boda estaba tan cerca. El tiempo carecía de sentido desde la noche anterior. Miró a través del cristal y suspiró. La Madriguera estaba casi lista para la boda y parecía extrañamente tranquila. El sonido de pasos se había apagado hacía horas y parecía que todo el mundo estaba afuera ayudando con los preparativos. Hermione sintió a su helado corazón romperse un poco más cuando Ron apareció en su campo de visión. Miró hacia arriba y más allá. No estaba segura de lo que podría ver en sus ojos, pero desvió la mirada y se acurrucó en la cama. Las lágrimas brotaron de forma inesperada y no se detuvieron.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil desaparecer en el caos de la boda. Hermione logró evitar a la mayoría de los Weasley y los otros invitados que fueron llegando a lo largo del día y sólo salió de la seguridad y comodidad del cuarto de Ginny pocos minutos antes de que comenzase la ceremonia. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó la cocina para salir al jardín trasero. Estaba lleno de gente y ella hizo todo lo posible para evitar a las personas que conocía. Encontró un solo asiento vacío en la segunda fila, lejos de Harry y Ron. Parecían demasiado preocupados para notar que ella no estaba allí. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de por qué. Una de las primas de Fleur era una hermosa y atractiva chica que tendría más o menos su edad. Los ojos de Ron estaban fijos en la esbelta rubia y Hermione se resistió a levantarse y decirle a la chica que cuidase su espalda.

Pasó toda la ceremonia sentada, mirando unas pequeñas flores del césped. Sólo cerca del final tomó conciencia de que alguien del lado opuesto del pasillo la estaba mirando y se encontró con los ojos de Andrómeda fijos en ella. Sonrió vagamente y la mujer de cabello oscuro le sonrió de vuelta. Había usado magia para ocultar las marcas en sus muñecas y su espalda y sin embargo la repulsión la embargaba cada vez que miraba su reflejo en el espejo. El vestido rojo se aferraba a sus curvas y acentuaba todos los lugares correctos pero no se sentía hermosa. Se sentía como si todo el mundo pudiese ver lo que había sucedido. No sentía nada. A diferencia de casi todas las mujeres a su alrededor, ella no derramó ni una sola lágrima y se apresuró a alejarse de la multitud una vez que los votos fueron intercambiados. La fiesta comenzó en la carpa blanca y Hermione, a regañadientes, se mezcló con algunos de los otros asistentes a la fiesta pero no habló con nadie.

Observó desde un rincón a Harry, que hablaba con un señor mayor, que parecía llevar veinte capas a la vez. Ron estaba bailando con la chica de pelo rubio que había visto antes y parecía haber olvidado que Hermione seguía ahí. La música sonaba fuerte y la gente reía y bromeaba. El sonido de sus voces sonaban vacías en su mente. No significaban nada. De vez en cuando, alcanzaba a ver a Andrómeda, que parecía disfrutar de la compañía de su esposo, su hija y su cuñado. Hermione sólo había visto a Ted una o dos veces antes. Parecía muy normal y le recordaba a su propio padre. Era un hijo de muggles, después de todo. En cierto modo, era como ella.

Hubo un grito muy agudo y los ojos de Hermione se lanzaron hacia la pista de baile. El baile se había detenido y la música se desvaneció. Una bola de plata flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo y las tiras finas de luz que salían de ella comenzaron a crear formas y rostros. El rostro del miedo, cuando las personas comenzaron a huir por sus vidas, la cara de la muerte cuando se derrumbaban y caían, sus vidas yéndose para siempre. La profunda voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt se hizo eco alrededor de la carpa y Hermione sintió cómo le producía un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

—_El Ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour está muerto. Ya vienen. _

El pánico fue instantáneo. La gente comenzó a Desaparecerse desde la izquierda, la derecha y el centro, y los gritos penetraron sus oídos. Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo que sus ojos estaban buscando cuando comenzó a buscar desesperadamente alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Vislumbró a Andrómeda, desapareciendo entre la multitud, y casi gritó su nombre. Se murió en sus labios cuando hubo un destello de luz brillante y una figura apareció frente a ella. Un feo mortífago se dio la vuelta y trató de hechizar a una bruja que Hermione no conocía. Más mortífagos llegaron, produciendo gritos y llantos desesperados.

Harry y Ron corrían hacia ella y Hermione se congeló. Los veía acercarse a cámara lenta. El miedo y la desesperación parpadearon en sus ojos y Ron extendió su mano. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que tenía que ir con ellos. Tomar su mano y confiar. Pero su confianza se había ido. Y, así, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr lejos de los jóvenes que se acercaban y desapareció entre la multitud. Agitó la varita y sorprendió a alguien que entorpecía su camino. Nunca vio quién era o de qué lado estaba.

—¡HERMIONE!-gritó Ron, pero ella no miró atrás. Saltó por encima de un cuerpo que cayó justo a sus pies, dándose cuenta al instante de que se trataba de Arthur Weasley. No se detuvo a ayudar.

Una carcajada inesperada hizo que mirara a su derecha y corriera directamente hacia la figura jubilosa de Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la mortífaga estaba luchando contra su hermana y se paró completamente cuando Andrómeda desvió uno de los hechizos de Bellatrix antes de lanzarse hacia la izquierda y buscar refugio tras la mesa de champagne. El siguiente hechizo de Bellatrix la rompió.

—¡Hermione!¡No!—gritó Harry y Hermione miró por encima de su hombro. Él y Ron la habían seguido y estaban a sólo unos pasos de distancia de ella.

No quedaban muchas personas. Algunos miembros de la Orden todavía luchaban contra los mortífagos pero la mayoría habían sido derrotados. Ted Tonks había perdido su varita, quedándose a merced de Lucius Malfoy. Tonks gritó en señal de protesta cuando Lucius sorprendió a su padre, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar un impresionante hechizo del mortífago. Su cuerpo se desplomó a sólo unos metros de distancia del de su padre. Lupin rugió de ira, pero Dolohov llegó a él antes de que pudiera alcanzar a su esposa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Andrómeda había saltado de detrás de la mesa y miró a Hermione que desviaba sus ojos de Ron a Harry, de estos a Bellatrix y de ella a su espalda. La mortífaga sonrió divertida ante la confusión de la joven—. ¡Hermione, aléjate de ella!

—¡Tenemos que irnos!—gritó alguien desde fuera de los humeantes restos de la tienda. Era difícil saber de quién se trataba. El fuego se había iniciado en una esquina y se estaba comiendo rápidamente la tela, las mesas, las sillas y los postes de madera. Espeso humo comenzaba a llenar el pequeño espacio. El calor de las llamas se intensificó en un segundo y Hermione podía sentir su piel arder. El espeso humo negro se introdujo en sus pulmones y tosió un par de veces. A su alrededor, la gente comenzó a desaparecer. Ron y Harry aún estaban allí.

—¡RETIRADA!—la voz de Bellatrix se elevó por encima del caos y la oscuridad y se escucharon varios "pops" cuando los mortífagos desaparecieron. Se volvió hacia Hermione y le tendió la mano sin una palabra. La morena no se movió.

—Hermione, ¿qué demonios...?—comenzó Harry cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Bellatrix. Él y Ron avanzaron hacia ella, claramente con la intención de agarrarla por la cintura y arrastrarla lejos de la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange—. ¡Hermione!

Pero ella no hizo caso. Sus dedos simplemente rozaron la palma de la mano de Bellatrix y los dedos de la bruja oscura se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca. El movimiento en su ombligo le indicó que iban a Desaparecerse y miró por última vez a Harry y Ron, que casi habían llegado hasta ella, pero que aún se encontraban demasiado lejos como para tocarla. Sus ojos...no podía entender lo que veía. Harry la miraba desolado. Ron...confundido. Tenía un último segundo y lo utilizó para buscar a Andrómeda. Quizá era a ella a la que más estaba fallando. Si en una sola mirada se podía trasmitir una disculpa, eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Pero a lo mejor en una sola mirada también podía expresarse esperanza, Andrómeda vio eso en los ojos de Hermione. La esperanza no estaba aquí. La esperanza se encontraba tras un velo de oscuridad, más allá de lo que ellos podían ver. Quería hablar, decir el nombre de Hermione por última vez.

Hermione desapareció mientras el humo negro continuaba engullendo lo que quedaba de la carpa y dejó atrás a sus dos mejores amigos que la llamaban por su nombre. Con un "crack" inesperadamente el resto de la tienda desapareció mientras ella escapaba en la noche, expandiendo sus pulmones con entusiasmo, recogiendo el aire fresco.

Andrómeda, cubierta de polvo negro y tratando de apagar las llamas que habían atacado su vestido, se dio la vuelta a mirar la masa ardiente que había sido la carpa de la boda. Había desaparecido. Todo. Incluyendo a Hermione.

* * *

**¡Dejad reviews!**


	4. La Llamada de los Corazones

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El fic es original de **MadameCissy**, yo sólo hago la** traducción.**

¡Hola! Bueno, ha pasado un mes y no he actualizado nada pero ya sabéis lo que pasa en estas fechas: exámenes, familia, fiestas y he tenido un percance inesperado, se me fastidió el ordenador poco antes de las vacaciones así que he tenido que esperar un par de semanas a que me lo arreglaran. Pero estoy de vuelta y os traigo un capítulo que espero que disfrutéis :D

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Llamada de los Corazones.**

Malfoy Manor estaba en la parte rural del país, en Wiltshire. Rodeado de bosques, el edificio se alzaba entre las sobras. Luces de velas parpadeaban detrás de las interminables filas de ventanas oscuras. Detrás de algunas se movían sombras. Dos grandes hileras de setos se alineaban en el camino de grava que conducía a las puertas de metal de gran tamaño. El cielo estaba completamente negro, y las nubes oscurecían la luna y las estrellas. El silencio de la noche era perturbado únicamente por el sonido de la grava al removerse mientras varias sombras encapuchadas se acercaban a las puertas.

Hermione se aferró al brazo de Bellatrix. Los dedos de la mortífaga se habían cerrado alrededor de su muñeca en una presa de hierro y arrastraban a la joven. Tenía que caminar rápido para mantener su ritmo y de vez en cuando tropezaba. Casi cae varias veces, pero Bellatrix la sujetó. Aunque nunca miraba a la chica. Sus ojos carbón se mantenían fijos en el edificio que estaba frente a ellas y se detuvo inesperadamente cuando llegaron a la puerta. Alguien sacó una varita y Hermione sintió un cosquilleo de la magia oscura cuando las puertas desaparecieron brevemente, permitiendo que una pasara a la vez. Miró por encima de su hombro, justo a tiempo para presenciar cómo el metal reaparecía cuando la última figura la hubo atravesado. Ahora estaban sólo a unos metros de distancia de la puerta principal de la mansión y Hermione pudo ver que permanecía abierta. Una figura solitaria apareció sobre un fondo poco iluminado.

—Llegas tarde—dijo la voz de una mujer que tenía un sorprendente parecido con una voz que Hermione había llegado a conocer bastante bien en los últimos días—. ¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo, Bellatrix?

—Ha surgido algo—respondió la bruja y, de forma inesperada, Hermione fue lanzada hacia delante. Ahora estaba directamente en la línea de visión de la delgada mujer de pie ante la puerta abierta. Hermione levantó la vista y reconoció inmediatamente a Narcissa Malfoy. Sus caminos se habían cruzado antes, aunque sólo en unas pocas ocasiones de corta duración. La bruja miró a la joven delante de ella.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—preguntó Narcissa bruscamente—. Bella, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?

Bellatrix se limitó a arquear una ceja y le lanzó una oscura mirada a su hermana.

—Dentro.

Hermione rápidamente subió los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal y sintió los ojos de Narcissa quemando su espalda cuando Bellatrix la empujó hacia el pasillo de techos altos. Grandes retratos adornaban las paredes. Todos los magos y brujas de los cuadros tenían el pelo rubio de la familia Malfoy y ojos grises y fríos como el hielo. Le echó un vistazo a Narcissa a la luz de las débiles velas. Fuera de la oscuridad, era difícil decir que las hermanas estaban relacionadas en algo. Sin embargo, Hermione pudo ver un parecido asombroso. Las mismas características hermosas de la cara, Narcissa no las tenía tan borradas y corrompidas como Bellatrix. Había algo extrañamente delicado en ella. Algo que Bellatrix no poseía.

Las figuras encapuchadas que las habían acompañado a la Mansión se dispersaron, y Hermione observó a Lucius cuando subía por la gran escalera de mármol. Al llegar arriba, sus fríos ojos grises buscaron a Hermione. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender que él no estaba de acuerdo con su presencia. Hermione estaba segura de que él pensaba que su cuñada era una necia.

—Vamos—dijo Narcissa con frialdad y ella se adelantó hacia la pesada puerta de roble que llevaba a otra habitación. Se abrieron cuando sus dedos rozaron sólo a lo largo de la manija de oro macizo, revelando un gran salón. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono borgoña profundo, creando la ilusión de que estaban cubiertas de sangre. Más cuadros adornaban las paredes, aunque la mayoría parecía ser de los paisajes y las exhibiciones griegas o romanas. Una gran chimenea de mármol ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared más alejada de ellas. Negros sofás de cuero y sillones de pie en medio de un círculo alrededor del fuego encendido, las llamas creando inquietantes sombras en las paredes. Ventanas desde el suelo al techo proporcionaban una vista del oscuro paisaje y las pesadas cortinas oscuras se cerraron lentamente cuando Narcissa pasó a su lado, ocultando la imagen.

Los dedos de Bellatrix se deslizaron del brazo de Hermione y por primera vez desde que se fue con la mortífaga, pudo caminar a su propio ritmo. Permaneció cerca de Bellatrix. No sentía miedo, sin duda. Los ojos de Hermione se lanzaron hacia Bellatrix y después a la espalda de Narcissa, su mano se deslizó hasta el pequeño bolsillo interior de su vestido en el que había guardado la varita. Llegó a la alarmante conclusión de que no estaba ahí.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para haberla traído—dijo Narcissa, cuando llegó a la chimenea y poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta. Tenía los ojos fijos en su hermana—. ¿Y bien?

Bellatrix abrió la mano y Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella tenía su varita. Los ojos de Narcissa se estrecharon cuando se acercó a su hermana y tomó la varita de Hermione en sus manos. La examinó con gran interés y la dejó rodar entre sus dedos un par de veces. Luego levantó la vista y sus ojos se movieron de Bellatrix a Hermione.

—Imposible.

—Tal vez no—habló Bellatrix cuando tomó la varita de la mano de su hermana—. Es inconfundible.

—Pero es una sangre sucia—dijo Narcissa y sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca hubiera pensado que...

Hermione dio un paso más hacia las hermanas y Bellatrix se dio la vuelta casi de inmediato. Ojos carbón perforaron a Hermione mientras su brazo era agarrado. Hermione se estremeció de dolor cuando las uñas afiladas de Bellatrix se hundieron en su carne. Lacios color rubí se acercaron peligrosamente a los suyos

—No te muevas—sus ojos se movieron a Narcissa—. Déjanos.

—Pero...

—He dicho, ¡DÉJANOS!—chilló Bellatrix y Narcissa se apresuró a salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. El sonido de las puertas cerrándose detrás de ella hizo eco en las paredes y luego cayó un silencio ensordecedor.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—Hermione suspiró. Le dolía el brazo en el que las uñas de Bellatrix todavía se clavaban en su carne. Aún así, no sentía miedo. Ahora todos en la Madriguera sabían que los había abandonado. Nunca podría volver. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué Bellatrix le había permitido seguirla—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te traje aquí? Tú elegiste venir conmigo—dijo Bellatrix suavemente y apartó los dedos del brazo de Hermione. La morena se frotó el lugar en el Bellatrix le había hecho daño. Sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, había empuñado su propia varita y la punta se presionaba suavemente contra la palpitante vena de su cuello. El latido constante llegó a la mano de Bellatrix y encendió una oscura lujuria en sus ojos—. Abandonaste a tus amigos y me seguiste.

—L-Lo hice...—murmuró Hermione.

—Lo sé—dijo Bellatrix y apretó su varita algo más fuerte contra el cuello de Hermione—. Una pequeña sangre sucia como tú...¿Por qué no habría de matarte ahora mismo, eh? O tal vez...—las esquinas de su boca se alzaron en una sonrisa torcida—. Tal vez debería hacerte un poco de daño primero...—sintió que el cuerpo de Hermione se ponía rígido y rió en voz baja—. ¡CRUCIO!

Hermione cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza con la dura madera. Puntos negros bailaban ante sus ojos cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y tener convulsiones. No se acurrucó en una pelota. Yacía de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos en blanco. La sangre goteó desde sus labios cuando los dientes se hundieron en la suave carne. El dolor era intenso, como si mil cuchillos la apuñalasen al mismo tiempo. Pero las imágenes y las voces en la parte posterior de la cabeza era lo más angustioso. Lo olió. Lo sintió. En su interior. En todas partes. Violándola. Una y otra vez. Lo podía probar. Un gritó atormentado murió en sus labios cuando la carcajada triunfal de Bellatrix llenó el salón.

—¡Crucio!¡Crucio!¡CRUCIO!—la voz de Bellatrix era interminable.

Cuando su cuerpo finalmente detuvo los temblores y convulsiones, Hermione estaba agotada. No tenía fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Cada célula de su cuerpo dolía. Yacía de espaldas, con el rostro vuelto hacia la mujer que acababa de torturarla. Bellatrix rodeó a la agitada y jadeante chica. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione y se mezclaban con la sangre que aún caía de su labio. Mechones de pelo habían caído sobre sus ojos y algunas uñas se le habían roto cuando había arañado las tablas del suelo. Tenía sangre seca pegada a los dedos.

—Pobrecilla—susurró Bellatrix juguetonamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Hermione y apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara de la chica. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y la borrosa imagen de la mujer de pelo oscuro se agudizó lentamente. El toque de los dedos de Bellatrix era sorprendentemente suave. No quería caer en el reconfortante toque pero su cuerpo casi tenía voluntad propia y se dejó llevar por la mano acariciante, anhelando algún refugio. Los dedos de Bellatrix se arrastraron brevemente por el cabello de Hermione antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la chica y alzarla en brazos hasta ponerla de pie, llevándola hasta uno de los sofás de cuero. Allí se sentó y Bellatrix apretó el cuerpo roto y magullado de Hermione contra su pecho. Al otro lado de la sala se abrieron las puertas y Narcissa entró.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la bruja al ver a Hermione.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?

Bellatrix miró a su hermana y sonrió maliciosamente de vuelta.

—Está rota.

—Bueno—Narcissa se sentó junto a su hermana y la Hermione ligeramente temblorosa—. En cuanto a la varita...

Bellatrix sacó la varita de Hermione del interior de su manga y con mucho cuidado se la entregó a su hermana. Narcissa sacó su propia varita del interior de su túnica y Hermione, aunque cansada y adolorida, vio cómo sucedía algo extraordinario. Las puntas de ambas varitas se atrajeron la una a la otra hasta que se enfrentaron quedando completamente horizontales. Señalaban a la otra como una flecha señala el Norte. Inesperadamente, la punta de ambas varitas comenzó a brillar. Primero la de Hermione, en un cálido tono rojo, y seguidamente la de Narcissa, en un tono oro más intenso.

Bellatrix alcanzó poco a poco el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó su propia varita. La reacción fue instantánea. Ambas varitas inmediatamente se separaron ligeramente y señalaron en la dirección de Bellatrix, hacia el palo ligeramente doblado. La tercera varita giró en la palma abierta de Bellatrix hasta que su punta se dirigió hacia las otras dos y también comenzó a brillar. La luz era la más intensa de todas, un fuerte tono blanco. Bellatrix retiró cuidadosamente la mano y la varita se mantuvo flotando en el aire, la luz blanca se conectó con la roja y dorada. Narcissa retiró su mano también de manera cuidadosa y movió la varita en un movimiento circular entre las tres brujas. El vínculo nunca se rompió.

—Imposible—susurró Narcissa. Las tres brillantes luces reflejadas en sus ojos azul acero.

Hermione se incorporó lentamente. No entendía lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Nunca había visto lo que su varita estaba haciendo en ese momento. Poco a poco extendió una mano, pero Bellatrix la detuvo antes de que pudiera tomar su varita. Los ojos avellana cuestionaron a los intensos ojos negros.

—Cissy, trae al fabricante de varitas—susurró Bellatrix y Narcissa se levantó. Cruzó la habitación y desde el respaldo del sofá Hermione miró a la bruja descender por un par de escalones de sencilla piedra. El chasquido metálico de un cerrojo al abrirse cortó el silencio de la habitación. Un suave gemido seguido de otros tantos gimoteos y sonido de arrastre y Narcissa regresó unos minutos después, trayendo a un cansado y golpeado Ollivander con ella. El anciano parecía débil y demacrado. Tenía sangre seca pegada a los labios y su ojo izquierdo parecía haber sido golpeado por la forma en que se cerraba. Él gemía de dolor con cada paso que daba y se le doblaron las rodillas cuando Narcissa inesperadamente lo soltó cuando llegaron al sofá. Ollivander se postró de rodillas ante Bellatrix, levantando sus suplicantes ojos grises, dispuesto a suplicar por su vida. Fue entonces cuando vio las tres varitas conectadas dando vueltas en el aire. Un suspiro se le escapó.

—Por las barbas de Merlín—susurró y Hermione vio algunos trazos de curiosidad reavivando sus ojos cansado.

Había encontrado a Ollivander bastante raro cuando fue a comprar su varita. Había sido una reacción casi inmediata cuando entró en su tienda. Una solitaria caja había saltado de la estantería más alejada de su tienda en cuanto ella cruzó por la puerta. Él lo había considerado un golpe de suerte, hasta que recogió la caja para guardarla. Tuvo ampollas durante días después de que la caja se pusiera tan caliente que tuviera que soltarla. La tapa había caído, revelando la varita de su interior. Hermione recordaba que la conexión había sido inmediata cuando sus dedos rozaron a lo largo de la madera oscura de vid. La varita la había elegido.

—Sabes qué es esto, ¿verdad?—dijo Narcissa bruscamente y Ollivander logró apartar los ojos de las varitas unidas—. ¿Qué significa?

—Nunca pensé que fuera posible—susurró el anciano. Sus asustados ojos iban desde Narcissa a Bellatrix, y de esta a Hermione. Una arruga apareció en su frente cuando reconoció a la joven bruja—. La probabilidad de que estas tres varitas se encontraran después de todos estos años era...bueno...yo habría dicho que insignificante. Parece que me equivoqué.

—Se encontraron las unas a las otras mucho antes de hoy—dijo Narcissa y los ojos de Ollivander se clavaron en la bruja con incredulidad—. Pero esta es la primera vez que todas están en la misma habitación. Juntas. La conexión ha sido instantánea.

—¿Qué significa esto?—la voz de Hermione era suave, casi rota, pero Ollivander la miró. Sus ojos reflejaban una sincera tristeza.

—Señorita Grenger, cómo me duele verla aquí—dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué significa esto?—repitió Hermione, más duramente esta vez y Ollivander pareció sorprendido. A su lado Bellatrix rió suavemente y Narcissa asintió en señal de aprobación. Los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron mientras señalaba a las tres varitas—. Esta magia. Nunca he visto nada igual. ¿Qué es?

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, señorita Granger. Se lo dije a su amigo, el señor Potter, el día en que vino a comprar su varita. Y cada una tiene un núcleo que es único en sí mismo. Sin embargo, ocurre que tienen un gemelo. A saber un pelo de unicornio tomado del mismo semental o, en el caso de Sr. Potter y Tú-Sabes-Quién, la pluma de un fénix. Sucesos como estos son raros, sin embargo, cuando las varitas tienen el mismo núcleo son conocidas por interactuar de manera diferente cuando están en presencia de sus gemelas...—explicó Ollivander en voz baja. Le dolía hablar y cada palabra era un suplicio.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Harry le contó una vez que su varita y la del Señor Oscuro tenían el mismo núcleo. Eso significaban que no podían dañar o matar fatalmente. Se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos suaves de Bellatrix en el fondo de su mente y se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi varita?

—Hace muchos años, un viejo amigo mío estuvo involucrado en el asesinato del Colacuerno Húngaro más grande y peligroso jamás visto por el mundo mágico. Habían tratado de capturarlo y entrenarlo, pero después de que matara a tres de sus cuidadores designados, decidieron que era mejor que muriera. Sus fibras se utilizaron para la creación de tres varitas diferentes—contestó Ollivander. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras los recuerdos inundaban de nuevo su mente—. No se atrevieron a confiar en otro, ni siquiera en Gregorovitch mismo, con la tarea de producir un núcleo de una criatura tan feroz, temían que algunas de sus habilidades hicieran más difícil para su dueño conectarse con la varita.

Los ojos de Hermione se alzaron de nuevo a mirar las tres varitas mágicas flotantes.

—Tres varitas separadas...

—Me prometí que no vendería las varitas a cualquier persona que tenía más probabilidades de encontrarse con la otra pero la varita elige al mago...—continuó Ollivander suavemente. Su rostro se había vuelto gris y tragó saliva—. Al de unos años vendí dos de las varitas. La tercera, sin embargo, se quedó atrás, en un estante polvoriento. Muchos años después me acordé de que todavía no la había vendido cuando llegaste a mi tienda y la varita te eligió...

—Narcissa y yo somos las dueñas de las dos primeras varitas—dijo Bellatrix suavemente—. Recuerdo el susto al darse cuenta de que la segunda varita había elegido a mi hermana, después de haberme vendido la primera años antes. Dos núcleos dentro de una misma familia...

—Vi muy poco peligro—admitió Ollivander y se cubrió el rostro con las manos al reconocer su propia equivocación de nuevo—. Incluso en un duelo, no serían capaces de vencerse las unas a las otras. La varita reconocería a su gemela. Cuando se utilizan por separado funcionan bien, pero cuando se usan contra a las otras...Serán inútiles.

—Mi varita reconoció a su gemela hace tres años, durante la Copa Mundial de Quidditach—dijo Narcissa inesperadamente y los ojos de Hermione giraron bruscamente para encontrarse con los de Narcissa. Fue el momento en el que sus caminos se habían cruzado por primera vez—. Lo sentí. Respondió como cada vez que veía a Bella. Sabía que no estaba ahí, y sin embargo mi varita se activo con otra persona...—tragó saliva y no logró disimular su desprecio—. La sangre sucia.

—La segunda varita fue vendida décadas después de la primera—susurró Ollivander y levantó la vista de sus manos el tiempo suficiente para encontrarse con Hermione. Parecía desgarrado. Como si la culpa que le estuviese comiendo vivo—. No creí que hubiese peligro. Se necesitan las tres varitas. Lo más probable es que las otras no se encontraran en tu camino así que no te di ninguna advertencia.

Hermione no respondió. Estaba cansada. Su cabeza estaba vacía y le dolía. Bellatrix estaba dibujando pequeñas figuras en la base de su cuello y se apoyó con cansancio contra el pelo negro de la mortífaga. Ollivander parecía horrorizado, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Narcissa se había levantado y le arrastró de nuevo a las mazmorras. Sus pasos se extinguieron mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Lo siguiente que Hermione escuchó fue un escalofriante grito.

Bellatrix sonrió entre el pelo alborotado de Hermione.

—Ahora, mi mascota—dijo en voz baja, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en las tres varitas que aún daban vueltas en el aire—. Tienes que descansar. Obliviate.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño sin sueños.

**oOo**

Cuando se despertó el sol todavía no había salido por encima del horizonte. La cama era cómoda y las sábanas se sentían suaves contra su piel. Parpadeó un par de veces y poco a poco se fue enderezando. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y en la oscuridad pudo distinguir la forma de un gran armario, un escritorio y una silla, un pequeño sofá bajo el alféizar de la ventana, las cortinas, que caían del suelo al techo, tapando la ventana, y el diseño clásico de la madera de su cama. Hermione empujó las sábanas lejos de ella y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de madera y cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta. Se abrió sin un crujido y puso salir al rellano. Estaba iluminado por varias antorchas. Las vacilantes llamas proporcionaban luz suficiente para que observase su entorno. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Estás despierta.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se encontró con Narcissa al lado de la puerta de su dormitorio. No se había dado cuenta de que la bruja estaba dentro. Narcissa arqueó una ceja.

—Mi hermana me pidió que mantuviera un ojo en ti.

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon.

—No necesito una niñera.

Narcissa asintió lentamente.

—Tal vez no. Pero a mi hermana le gustaría estar segura de que no, digamos, pasearas...

—¿Pasear?—preguntó Hermione—. Y exactamente, ¿a dónde podría ir a pasear?

—Los lugares más allá de las paredes de esta casa—dijo Narcissa con calma. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la varita de Hermione. Se la entregó de nuevo a la muchacha y dijo—: Creo que esto es tuyo.

Hermione inspeccionó su varita rápidamente y luego alzó la vista.

—¿Qué pasó?¿Cómo terminé aquí?

Una sonrisa cómplice se extendió por el rostro de Narcissa y bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas pareció mucho más joven. Su cabello rubio lacio caía libremente sobre sus hombros y se acercó lentamente a Hermione. Dedos suaves tomaron su mano y la llevaron de nuevo a la habitación.

—Ya habrá tiempo para preguntas, pero eso es todo. Vuélvete a dormir. Pronto amanecerá. Las cosas serán explicadas.

Hermione resopló.

—Realmente te gusta jugar a las adivinanzas, ¿verdad?

—Más tarde, señorita Granger—Narcissa sonrió misteriosamente y cogió el pomo de la puerta—. Ahora, por favor, vuelve a la cama antes de que me vea obligada a confinarte en tu habitación. No quieres decepcionar a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

Hermione vio cómo Narcissa cerraba la puerta. Por un instante, pensó en volver a abrirla, pero asumió que Narcissa no hacía amenazas vacías así que cruzó la habitación hasta la cama, volvió a subir a ella y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Había una pequeña rendija en la cortina y pudo ver la salida del sol a la distancia. Pronto amanecería. Un suspiro se le escapó al ponerse de lado y se envolvió en las sábanas suaves.

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de la Madriguera con Bellatrix. Se acordó de sus dedos rozando la mano de la mujer. En la parte posterior de su cabeza, alguien gritaba su nombre, pero cuando más tiempo estaba despierta, más iba desapareciendo la voz. En poco tiempo, se deslizó en otro sueño sin sueños, sucumbiendo a la reconfortante oscuridad.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¡Espero que sí!


End file.
